The Vampire Hunter
by Rukie
Summary: 20 years after Darren first left his home town, he and the now famous Vampire Hunter Steve Leonard meet up.
1. Vampire Hunter

Chapter 1- Vampire Hunter

I stalked around the edge of the building, angrily kicking at the broken cement that surrounded the building. The guard at the door wouldn't let me in. Damned vampires. They always chose the places with the door guards, or they had the half vamps wait outside for the day, and sleep on their backs when they flitted that night. Damn. I hate them all. My best friend is one of them now. Damn. Why didn't I keep an eye on him when he left the theater that night? Why did I let him leave without me? And why had I ever wanted to be a vampire in the first place?

My name is Lepoard. They call me that for how fast I strike. Even though vampires are the hardest thing on earth to kill, I haven't failed yet. Except that one time when I came face to face with my vampire best friend, and couldn't kill him. I hate him and his whole race but I'd do anything to not have to kill him. It doesn't matter now. He made his choice, and even if it was to save me (which I doubt), the bastard stole my dreams and now he has to die. Along with all of his race. But I'll save him for last. Him. For stealing my dreams...

The vampires had holed up in an old abandoned hotel for the day. There was a half vamp out side the door to make sure nothing happened to the full vamp inside the building while he slept. I couldn't really see his face, but he reminded me of someone I knew...or used to. Either way, he was going down. I began a slow descent from the tree I had perched myself in, and crept around the side of the building.

I knew something was wrong. I had had that feeling before. Someone was watching me. I carefully scanned around in my field vision, and saw someone descending a tree nearby. When he touched ground, he slunk along to the side of the building, heading towards me. I grinned, my extrasharp teeth glinting. This guy was in for something he didn't expect. As he crept along the side toward where he thought i was, I ran around the side of the building he wasn't on, around the back and came up behind him silently. As he leaned around the corner of the building, I grabbed him around his mouth, and pressed one of my extra sharp nails to his throat, hard enough to draw blood. Whoever he was, he won my respect instantly as he expertly tried to throw me off. Apparently he didn't know I was a vampire (or half vampire rather) and I had no trouble holding on. "Calm down or I'll rip your throat out." I whispered in his ear. He stopped struggling instantly. I roughly twisted both arms behind his back and tied them there with a bit of rope i carried around for just that purpose. Then I pushed him into a chair. As he looked up, I found myself facing my childhood best friend, Steve Lenoard.

I glared up at Darren, angrily cursing myself for not recognising him sooner. Or course, I had expected him to look older, vampire or not. In the twenty years that I had been hunting vampires, I had only seen him once, two months after I had started out. I was fifteen then. Darren had aged a grand total of 4 years. As I glared at him, I tried to call up the anger at him that came whenever he wasn't there. It wouldn't come. I couldn't be angry at this guy. He was the only one who would be friends with me until grade 6, after I had made my name as a wild child and playground legend. Damn. Damn, damn, damn, damn, damn. I should htae him. I had hated him since I told him I would hunt him to the ends of the earth when he left with Crepsley. I saw his eyes widen as he registerd my appearence. I had a roughly trimmed crew cut, though I was still clean shaven. I was dressed in a black T-shirt and camouflage army pants. Around my back was a one strap pack, filled with anything that could be used against vampires. Not alot though. All those things in the stories like holy water, garlic, and crosses don't work at all. I have a mirror to reflect sunlight into a darkened building, a wooden stake (just because I lost my knife in the last battle), and other things of that sort. There was a kitana strapped to my belt and I had a small throwing knife strapped to the inside of my wrist. All in all, the thirty-five year old me was a lot different than the fifteen year old me. All the better. I could see he was surprised to see me here. We hadn't seen each other in twenty years. I was slightly surprised at his appearence as well. His dark hair had been lightened somewhat by twenty years of sitting in the sun while his mentor slept. His face, once so welcome to me was no longer open. His eyes were still warm, but his face showed no emotion at all. It was scary to see the amount of scars that covered his face and bare arms. His skin was dark and mottled with old bruises. But he did not seem overly pleased to see me. And I could only wonder why he didn't feel the way about me as I did him.

I wan't happy to see Steve at all. This was the man who had killed over five hundred vampires and almost all of our generals. Here was the man who had killed Evra when he and I had been in the city twenty years ago. And here was the man who had killed the only female vampire in centuries. Arra Sails, the devilishly fast and toughest fighter in vampire history. Killed by Steve and three other hunters he had ganged up with for that purpose only. I was most unhappy.


	2. A Story

Hello people, I know it has taken me a long time to write this, but hey, this is my third time. Nothing seemed to go right the way I wanted it to. So here is the new version. Oh, and I forgot to do this last time:

Disclaimer: I do not own Darren Shan or Cirque du Freak or anything else related to it except this story.

If you don't like it, don't read it. All flamers will be used to roast marshmallows.

Chapter 2 - A story

I wasn't happy to see him, but I wasn't about to kill him. Steve, even if he was a vampire hunter and he HAD killed Arra Sails, he still held a special place in my heart. For the moment. I almost relaxed as I saw him sit back in the chair as if preparing himself for a conversation. I almost smiled at the expression that he wore, so much like the one he had used to wear in similar situations when we were kids. But we weren't kids now. Everything was different now. I don't know how many times I had thought this situation over in my head. I knew that Steve had been saving me for last, but still. He was my friend. Or he had used to be. These thoughts stayed in my head for seconds only. That was when memories of Evra, Arra, Seba and assorted others came into my head. Then I was very angry.

I stared at Darren in wonder, then settled back in the chair. I knew I was in for a long conversation and almost certain death. Oh well, it's in my line of work. Plus, I'd gladly die after all the vampires were gone. This world is a little too much for me. And it'll be better when I'm gone and all my prey with me. I shoved these thoughts to the back of my head and tried to remember what was going on. Finally, placing my mind on the situation at hand, I gathered the courage to begin to talk. "Darren - " I stopped, seeing no change on his all too young yet all too old face. I tried again. "I didn't expect to see you here." I said finally. Darren still said nothing. "I'm sorry about your friend in that city, the last time we met." Darren still just stood there. "I checked him after you left, when Crepsley dragged you away. He wasn't a vampire. I made a mistake. And I'm sorry for it." Darren just stared at me. Finally, I lost my patience. "WOULD YOU PLEASE SAY SOMETHING?" I yelled, and was instantly sorry. Darrens hand wrapped itself around my throat. He put his face close to mine. "If I was you, I wouldn't draw undue attention to myself." He said. His voice was so cold that it gave me goosebumps. His eyes were hard. "We are in a heavily populated area. And Mr.Crepsley is a light sleeper. You must remember, you killed almost all of his friends, including Seba Nile, Arra Sails, Gavner Purl and Kurda Smahlt." I nodded and he let go of my neck and stepped back. As I gasped for breath, he asked me a question. The one I had been dreading. "Why?" His voice had gone soft. "Why, Steve? Why did you go through all of this trouble? Why did you have to stay after the show? Why did you have to be a vampire? What was wrong with us? Why couldn't you just stay with me and Alan and Tommy? WHY?" His voice, now as deep as it should be for a body at the age of 19, gave the words more force than just words. His voice gave me memories, memories of the days when all we had to worry about was school. Days when Darren didn't have to pretend he was dead. Days when he was still human. And days upon days of us all together at the movies or playing soccer. Me, Darren, Alan and Tommy. Our memories. That was when my shield broke and I did what I had wanted to since the day he had become a vampire. I cried.

I stared at Steve coldly as he cried. Vampires have no use for whiners. Or crybaby's or anything that will easily and readily shed tears. I had the feeling that Steve hadn't crid in a long time, but I didn't care. I just wanted to know why before the sun went down and Mr. Crepsley awoke and I had to let Steve go instead of watching him be ripped to pieces. And so I sat on the ground and waited. And waited. And waited. Finally I stood up and lifted Steves head and slapped him firmly across the face. "Stop blubbering and answer me!" I yelled. After waiting twenty years for my body to reach the age of nineteen, I was quite sick of waiting for things to happen and today, my patience was short anyway. Steve nodded and lifted his head and began to explain. Slowly, like every word was dragged out of him, he finally began.


	3. The story

Right, people! I have finally gotten my procastinating act together and I am almost ready to start another chappie!YAY! I last updated on march the 7th, and here we go again! Everyone cheer! raises arms People: Cheer

Very good. alright, so. I had to read my story over again to remember what happens. blushes Well. Any way...sorry if anything in teh story is in conflict wit something else from teh books. (yes TEH) Canada (aka Nova Scotia, Scotia RULES) has no printing rights for books 5 and up, so I have absolutely NO idea what happens, except that darren becomes a prince. Thank you.

disclaimer: All flamers are used to vandalise public property. (most likely schools)

Chapter (what was it?) (oh yeah...) 3 - The Story.

"You know very well that my mother and I never really got along." Steve started. I nodded, remembering the night of the show. "Well, I got tired of it. Tired of being stared at on the playground, tired of fighting with my mother, tired of scaring EVERYONE." I raised an eyebrow. "Well, except you." Steve amended. I nodded. "And I was always reading those books. Comic books, mythic books, legends...Well, in one of those books, I found a picture of a vampire. He'd been married to some rich woman. She found out what he was, and left him. The vampires name was Lartin Crepsley. I figured it was just another myth. But, when we went to the _Cirque Du Freak, _I realised that the man performing with his spider was HIM. The vampire from the story. The book had even had a picture. And I just thought about it for the rest of the show. If this man really was a vampire, maybe I could be one. I could leave it all behind." Steves face took on a dreamy look. "I wouldn't have to put up with people staring at me and avoiding me. With all the fights and all the fear. I could just...disappear." He pause for a moment. Then the moment stretched. He seemed to be listening to something. Then I realised, I'd been listening so hard to what he was saying, that I hadn't even realised that Mr. Crepsley had been calling. Steves face was pale and set. It appeared that he expected me to call Mr. Crepsley, and let him deal the final blow. "Darren!" Mr. Crepsley voice was closer. I looked at Steve. "We'll finish this later!" I hissed, and slashed the ropes binding him. He looked astonished. "Go!" I whispered, and began to run towards the door. As I reached it, I turned around, and just barely made out Steve's back as he disappeared into the woods. Mr. Crepsley called again. I turned and stalked into the building.

I could barely believe it. Darren had let me go, with nothing to show for it except the marks where the tight ropes had bit into my skin. My body was on autopilot, my feet carrying me back to my hotel. I was bunked on the lowest floor. I had long ago learned that vampires could climb very well. It made more sense to stay on the bottom floor, where I could just leap out the window if something happened. Meanwhile, my mind was on the conversation I had just had. It seemed that Darren had forgiven me to some degree. Not completely maybe, but to a small degree. Maybe it was because of the bond we'd had as children. Not that we could relate to much now. I mean, we were supposed to be complete and utter enemies, and we most certainly were not supposed to be helping eachother. Then I thought of something. Maybe, just maybe, I might be able to heal him. Make him not vampire. But then I realised that Darren might like being vampire. The strength and speed he got from being a vampire might be too much to give up. But I began planning anyway.

It turned out that while Steve and I had been talking, even though it had only seemed like minutes, the sun had been going down. And Mr. Crepsley had awakened, to find that I was not where I was supposed to be, which was preparing everything for a quick supper before we went hunting. When he had discovered me missing, he began to search the building, and eventually deduced that I was outside. Now, he was mildly annoyed with me, and with the story I was giving him. "It does not sound like this human could take a hint." He was saying now, suspiciously. I kept my face carefully bland. "He couldn't." I answered, trying to get him off the subject. It worked. "He could not!" Mr. Crepsley cried. "Not he couldn't!" Ever since the death of his old teacher, Seba Nile, Mr. Crepsley had begun to teach me 'proper' grammar. And apparently despaired of me ever getting it right. For the rest of the night, he lectured me even as I climbed up on his back as we readied ourselves to leave the town. As he prepared to flit, I looked back into the woods, and saw Steve, standing just inside the woods, watching. I lifted my fingers in a small wave as Mr. Crepsley flitted. I never saw his response.

I decided to go back to the building during the night. Maybe I could speak to Darren before they left and before I had to find a car to rent for the day to catch up. I was too late. I arrived just as Darren was climbing up onto Crepsley's back. Dammit. I stood up from behind the bushes I was hiding behind and watched, as Mr. Crepsley began to run. Darren turned his head. I saw his fingers twitch in a tiny wave before Mr. Crepsley reached flitting speed and they both disappeared into a red blur. I watched that blur until it was out of site over the horizon. Then I turned and stalked back into town to get a car. I reached a Nissan used car dealer and purchased the fastest car I could find. Then I set out after them in a Nissan Skyline, silver with blue markings. Possibly my favorite car yet.

We kept going straight through the night, with only small breaks to let Mr. Crepsley rest. During those short stops, I sometimes thought I saw a pair of headlights, as though from a car following us. Then they would disappear behind a hill or ridge and I would dismiss it as overactive imagination. Then we split off from the road and disappeared into the wilderness. I didn't see headlights again.

Sorry people. It wasn't as long as I wanted it to be, but it is very warm up here today and it's very hard to concentrate. Thank you all for your continued support.


End file.
